If You Were Here
by timamiYIPPIE
Summary: Suzu POV. waktu Sena pergi ke Amerika habis Worldcup. A bit of fluff.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Eyeshield 21 was written by Riichiro Inagaki and illustrated by Yusuke Murata. Therefore, I own nothing.

_**A/N:**_ RnR please! Suzu POV. Enjoy! Btw, ini fic indo original pertama saya. Mohon saran-saran ya. :)

* * *

><p>Hujan, pikirku sambil melihat keluar dari jendela kamarku. Hujan ketiga minggu ini. Kututup korden dan kurebahkan diriku diatas kasur empuk, kasur empuk yang membuat tidurku nyenyak, sebanyak apapun masalah berkelimpungan di dalam pikiranku. Tapi mungkin kali ini, seperti kemarin, aku akan sulit untuk jatuh tertidur. Minggu ini mungkin adalah minggu terberat yang pernah kujalani. Dan sementara akhir minggu menjelang, perasaanku yang seharusnya gembira, menjadi semakin redup. Mungkin karena dia tidak disini. Yah, mungkin saja.<p>

**If You Were Here**

**One-Shot**

'KRIIIIIIIIIIIIING' alarm jam 6 pagiku berbunyi. Dengan berat hati kubuka mataku perlahan dan kucoba meraih wekerku, yang dengan menyebalkannya menunjukkan keiriannya akan hubunganku yang sangat intim dengan bantalku. Aku terduduk dengan kepala yang terasa berat di sisi tempat tidurku seraya mematikan weker yang menyebalkan itu.

Hari Senin. Genap satu minggu setelah Sena pergi. Genap satu minggu akan perasaan sepi dan rindu yang makin bertumpuk setiap kali aku mengunjungi SMA Deimon.

Dengan gugup, yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba muncul, kulihat layar telponku._ 1_ _message received. _Jantungku berdegup kencang. Kubuka pesan itu dan kulihat nama Sena tercantum sebagai pengirim. Lega. Itulah yang pertama kali kurasakan. Sebuah pesan dari orang yang kita sayangi untuk mengawali hari dan mengawali minggu, _'Hmm, very nice~' _gumamku pelan.

'Suzuna' tulis Sena. 'Seminggu di Amerika tanpa kamu rasanya sepi banget. Mungkin lebay, tapi serius, aku kangen sama kamu_. Skype tonight?_ XO, Sena'

'Kyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!' teriakku girang. 'Yaampun yaampun Sena~~' rasa senang tak tertahan. Padahal baru 3 hari lalu kita berbicara berjam-jam di Skype. Tapi selang satu malam, sepi rasanya tanpa Sena. Kalau dia kangen, mungkin aku lebih kangen lagi.

Dan dengan pikiran melayang yang berbunga-bunga, kubalas pesan itu. cepatnya aku mengetik mungkin bisa memecahkan rekor dunia. dan setelah kukirim balasanku, aku pun mengawali pagiku dengan ceria.

* * *

><p>Malam itu,<p>

'Senaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa apa kabar? Gimana Amerika?' Tanyaku.

'Hey Suzu' ujarnya. 'Disini masih siang. Hehe' Sena tertawa kecil. Ya Tuhan unyu banget. Kangen banget sama suara tawanya.

'Kangen kamu deh..' Ucapku tanpa sadar.

'I miss you too. I wish you were here, Suzuna-chan. Amerika bagus loh. Kalo kamu disini, aku ajak kamu jalan-jalan bareng.'

'Aduh Sena-kun. Baru seminggu ya. Bahasa Inggris kamu udah makin bagus loh.' Aku tersenyum kecil. 'Bangga deh. Tapi aku ngerasa makin jauh sama kamu.'

'Gausah khawatir Suzuna, aku cuma buat kamu kok' Kata Sena diiringi senyum nakal.

'Sena-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!' Salting, aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

Sena tertawa renyah. 'Hahaha bener kok. Makanya kamu tenang aja. Oke?'

Aku mengangguk. Setelah beberapa saat, Sena harus pergi. Latihan. Meskipun aku masih ingin mengobrol, semalam suntuk kalau perlu. Tapi demi menjadi pemain American Football yang baik, ia harus pergi. Alasan itu juga yang selalu kupakai untuk mencoba mengobati kerinduan yang kualami setiap saat - tak peduli dalam situasi apapun aku sedang berada.

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir 5 bulan Sena berada di Amerika. Rasa rindu sudah biasa, dapat dengan mudah disingkirkan. Tapi ada saatnya dimana aku merasa ingin menangis, sakit hati, cemas, dikala Sena tidak bisa muncul di Skype. Atau saat aku tidak menerima satupun pesan darinya. Namun, sekali saja aku berbicara dengannya, rasa rindu itu pudar. Sena itu seperti <em>pain killer<em>, menghilangkan perih.

Bohong namanya kalau aku tidak pernah cemburu. Gadis-gadis pirang bermata biru mengelilingi Sena. Aku tak bisa berada disisinya, mempertahankannya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya percaya ia setia, dan berusaha keras agar Sena ingat padaku. Agar aku adalah orang pertama yang ia pikirkan saat bangu di pagi hari, dan agar aku adalah orang terakhir yang ia pikirkan sebelum tidur.

Sena akan kembali dalam waktu beberapa bulan. Aku mulai berusaha mengubah penampilan. Lebih cantik, lebih manis. Menjadi seseorang yang patut dibanggakan. Mungkin ini agak berlebihan, tapi aku tak peduli. Toh ini demi kebaikan bersama. Aku tak sabar. Musim semi tahun depan, Sena akan pulang dan kembali berada di sisiku. Sena bilang dia akan ke Universitas Deimon, dan kesanalah aku akan pergi.

Aku tak sabar. Rasa rindu tiap kali kulihat wajahnya di layar komputer makin menggila. Tak kuat rasanya menahan rasa ingin memeluk, mencium, melihatnya berdiri di depanku. Aku ingin bersorak untuknya dari pinggir lapangan, seperti dulu. Oh Sena, if you were here, mungkin hal-hal itu akan kulakukan tiap hari. Tapi kau berada ribuan kilometer dariku. Fakta itulah yang membuat hal-hal kecil tadi menjadi sangat istimewa. Karena, hal-hal itu hanya bisa kulakukan kalau kau ada disini, bersamaku.

_Fin._


End file.
